<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999887">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freak Like Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Veronica meet in a coffee shop...Nothing about this is canon for either storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars/Jax Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freak Like Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get my coffee and look over the seating area. Every table is taken, only one just has a single occupant though, so I make my way over there to see if they will let me join them. </p>
<p>As I get closer, I realize the single person sitting at the table is a teenage girl. She’s cute. Blonde, wavy, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, cute little pixie nose that she’s wrinkling as she thinks. She looks petite, but it’s hard to tell while she’s sitting down behind a laptop. </p>
<p>When I approach the table, I realize that my initial assessment of teenager was wrong. She just looks young…Early twenties, maybe. I stop in her line of sight and say:<br/>	“Excuse me? Do you mind if I share your table?”<br/>She doesn’t even look up as she says:<br/>	“If you don’t mind me covering the majority of it with work.”<br/>	“Why would I mind that?”<br/>I sit down across from her as she says:<br/>	“Some people have an issue sharing a table with files for homicide cases.”<br/>	“You a cop or a lawyer?”<br/>	“Lawyer.”<br/>	“Defence or Prosecution?”<br/>	“Defence. Why? You in need of a lawyer, Mr. Teller?”<br/>	“How…the hell…did you know that? You haven’t even looked up.”<br/>	“Clocked you when you came in. The vice-president of SAMCRO is kind of a big deal around here.”</p>
<p>I shake my head and stare at her in amazement.<br/>	“I’m not even wearing my cut.”<br/>	“You’re not going to let me work until I walk you through this, are you?”<br/>	“Sorry…I’m fascinated.”</p>
<p>She grins and shakes her head as she closes her laptop and looks at me, her eyes sparkling with amusement.<br/>	“Fine. You pulled up on a Harley, which in itself doesn’t mean anything, but it’s a custom Fatboy, and only the Sons ride them in town. You walk like you’ve got a piece in the back of your waistband, and you have a large knife on your belt. It’s your rings that give you away though, they were your Dad’s right?”<br/>	“Yeah. They were…But I’m president, not vice-president.”<br/>	“That a recent change?”<br/>	“Fairly…yeah.”<br/>	“Clay Morrow isn’t dead, and last I saw he can still ride, so you took over by force…Why? He’s your stepfather…Sorry, don’t answer that. I have an over-abundance of curiosity and I tend to ask too many questions. Hazards of a previous life. You should drink your coffee before it gets cold, Jackson.”<br/>	“Jax. It’s just Jax.”<br/>	“Well, just Jax, I should get back to work.”<br/>	“Do you have a name?”<br/>	“I do. But what’s the fun in that? It’s a small town, Jax. If you really want to find me, you will.”<br/>	“You’re not even going to give me a hint?”<br/>	“You know what I do for a living. How much more of a hint do you need?”</p>
<p>She packs up her things and stands up to leave — I was right about her being petite, she’s tiny…5’1” maybe, and if I had to guess…100 pounds soaking wet. She leans over and puts her lips against my ear before she whispers:<br/>	“I’ll give you another hint because I really want you to find me…I have a sister with a more…physical job. Her job is why we live in Charming.”<br/>She quickly and gently bites my earlobe before standing up and walking away. As I watch her leave I mutter:<br/>	“Jesus Christ…”</p>
<p>Later that evening I have to go to CaraCara to talk to Luann, and in the corner of the warehouse, I spot mystery girl’s bag. I point at it and say:<br/>	“Luann? Whose bag is that?”<br/>	“Oh. Lyla’s sister.”<br/>	“Where is she?”<br/>	“Next door with some of the girls. I let her use office space in exchange for giving yoga and ballet classes to the girls. It helps with their flexibility.”<br/>	“Luann…What’s her name?”<br/>	“Sorry, Jax. I’m under strict orders not to tell you any more than I have.”<br/>	“What’s Lyla’s last name?”<br/>	“Good thought, dear, but they have different last names…Different fathers.”<br/>	“Well…shit.”</p>
<p>I finish talking to Luann about business, then walk across the warehouse and pick up her bag. I see Lyla smirk out of the corner of my eye and I say:<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“She’s gonna kill you.”<br/>	“I doubt it. Tell her if she wants her bag back she should figure out where I live.”<br/>	“Honey…She already knows. She knows everything.”<br/>	“About everyone, or just me?”<br/>She shrugs and walks away.</p>
<p>Three hours later I’m lying on my couch wearing pyjama pants watching a fight on TV when she walks into my house like she owns the place.<br/>	“I’m sure the front door was locked.”<br/>	“It was. I picked it.”<br/>	“Hazard of a past life?”<br/>	“Yeah. Where’s my bag?”<br/>	“Kitchen table.”<br/>	“You learn anything interesting?”<br/>	“I didn’t even open it.”<br/>	“So what was the point of taking it?”<br/>	“Got you here, didn’t it?”<br/>	“I’m missing the fight for this.”<br/>	“It’s on. Come join me.”<br/>	“I’m supposed to be watching it with my brother. He’s going to kill me.”<br/>	“He can watch it with Lyla.”<br/>	“They hate each other. Lyla is my half-sister on my mom’s side. Wallace is my stepbrother on my dad’s side. I was raised by my Dad. Wallace and I were best friends before our parents started dating when we were seventeen. Also, Lyla’s not nearly as bloodthirsty as I am.”</p>
<p>I watch as she taps out a message before putting her phone down and taking off her shoes and jacket, leaving her in a tank top blouse and a pencil skirt. I don’t move so she can sit on the couch, I just lie there and smirk at her thinking she’s going to have to lie down with me, but instead, she sits on the floor with her back against the couch. When I look towards her I see that her shirt is gaping a little at the neck, showing off hints of red lace covering the swell of her breasts, and as I watch she unzips the side of her skirt so she can pull one knee towards her chest. I lick my lips, then say:<br/>	“You could sit up here with me, you know.”<br/>	“You say that now, but in five minutes it’ll be ‘why are you so violent? You know you aren’t actually in the fight, right?’. I’ll just stay on the floor.”</p>
<p>Her phone rings and she answers it on speaker.<br/>	“Don’t yell at me, Wallace. Blame Jax Teller. It’s his fault you have to watch the fight alone.”<br/>	“Because you wouldn’t just tell him your name like a normal person, Supafly. Why do you have to be so goddamn difficult all the goddamn time?”<br/>	“It may be a personality flaw, Papa Bear. Sorry. Where are you? You’re not at home…That’s way too much noise for Piper to be making.”<br/>	“Tig’s TV broke. He came up to see if the guys could watch the fight with me. Piper’s upstairs playing with Ellie and Kenny…who are Opie’s kids? I think?”<br/>	“So our house has been invaded by SAMCRO?”<br/>	“Yup.”<br/>	“There are snickerdoodles in the cookie jar and those cherry-almond Nanaimo bars you inhale in the freezer. Don’t let anyone eat my ice cream, Wallace!”<br/>	“How about your Corny stash? Can we bust into that?”<br/>	“Are you asking for permission or forgiveness, little brother?”<br/>	“Forgiveness?”<br/>	“Who got it out of my room?”<br/>	“Opie, because I almost died trying to stand on your damn desk chair to get to the vent. Why do you hide things in your vent?”<br/>	“Habit. Logan, Lilly, Duncan, Meg, and I all did/do it.”<br/>	“But why the pot?”<br/>	“Because Piper hasn’t learned to fear Aunty V yet.”<br/>	“He is a little shit disturber.”<br/>	“So are you.”<br/>	“Fair and valid.”<br/>	“Have fun, Wallace.”<br/>	“I’d tell you the same, Supafly, but I don’t want to think about it.”<br/>	“Not going to happen. He still hasn’t figured out my name.”<br/>	“Whatever you say, sis.”<br/>She hangs up and throws her phone on the coffee table.</p>
<p>I reach out and run my fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her neck so I can stroke the side of her neck with the backs of my fingers.<br/>	“V, huh?”<br/>	“Ooh…an initial.”</p>
<p>I lean forward and whisper against her ear:<br/>	“Veronica Mars…take your clothes off.”<br/>She gasps and bites her lower lip.<br/>	“How?”<br/>	“There are only two female defence attorneys based in Charming, and one is our lawyer.”<br/>	“Clever boy.”</p>
<p>She stands up and pulls her blouse over her head before unzipping her skirt the rest of the way and dropping it to the ground, leaving her standing there in a red lace bra and matching panties. My breath catches and I gruffly say:<br/>	“Come lie down with me.”<br/>	“Really? Make me take off my clothes just to lie on the couch and watch the fight?”<br/>	“Woman…lie down.”</p>
<p>She moves towards the couch and I say:<br/>	“Lie down on your back on top of me.”<br/>	“So bossy.”<br/>	“Oh, baby…I’m just testing the waters here.”<br/>	“You like being in charge, huh?”<br/>	“Yeah…I get the feeling that you aren’t so good at following orders though. We’ll have to work on that.”<br/>	“It depends on the order and why it’s being given. I actually quite enjoy following orders in a bedroom setting.”</p>
<p>She lays down on top of me and pulls my hands onto her body. I rest both of them on her abdomen for now while I say:<br/>	“How about pain, baby? How do you feel about pain?”<br/>	“I think that would depend on how much pain.”<br/>	“Well, we’ll have to test the waters there too.”</p>
<p>I move one of my hands up to her breast, gently cupping it before barely brushing my thumb over the nipple. She shivers and moans, so I do it again. I slide my other hand down so my fingertips are barely under the waistband of her panties and whisper in her ear:<br/>	“Veronica…Do you want me to touch you?”<br/>	“Yes. Please, Jax.”<br/>	“Watch the fight, and don’t come until I tell you to.”<br/>	“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>She turns her head to watch the fight and I slide my hand into her panties and cup her mound, barely brushing her clit with my fingertip. She gasps and bucks her hips up, so I say:<br/>	“If you do that again, I will stop. Do you understand me?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>I gently pinch her nipple before saying:<br/>	“Yes, what?”<br/>She releases a shaky breath and says:<br/>	“Yes, sir.”<br/>	“Good girl.”</p>
<p>I slide my hand further down, feeling how wet she is before I slide two fingers inside her and slowly pump them, only brushing her clit with my hand occasionally. I turn my head to watch the fight, still slowly pumping my fingers into her, occasionally brushing my thumb across her nipple or my hand against her clit. </p>
<p>I’m very impressed with her endurance and patience forty-five minutes later as she’s covered with sweat and her fluids are leaking out of her, soaking her panties and my pyjama pants. Finally, she starts whimpering.</p>
<p>	“What’s wrong, Veronica?”<br/>	“I need to come. Please, sir.”<br/>I pull my fingers out of her and she starts crying. I move my fingers to her clit, pressing hard and rubbing circles.<br/>	“You’ve done so well, baby. Come, Veronica.”<br/>I feel her muscles shaking and spasming before she screams and gushes fluid as she comes.</p>
<p>As I remove my hand from her panties I can feel her tight muscles all relax and she makes a purring sound as she slightly turns her head to nuzzle her face into my neck.<br/>	“Get up, Veronica.”</p>
<p>She whimpers but stands up. I stand up right behind her, putting my hands on her hips and walking her in the direction of my bedroom. Once we’re inside, I take her bra off and push her panties down. She steps out of them and turns around to face me. I put my hand on the side of her neck and run my thumb over her cheekbone as I lean in to kiss her. </p>
<p>As soon as my lips touch hers, she sighs and opens to me, running her tongue along mine. I move my hand from her neck to her hair, wrapping my other arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me, continuing to kiss her as she pushes my pyjama pants down. I step out of them without releasing her lips and I move both of my hands to her thighs, picking her up and sliding into her before I climb onto the bed and lay her down. I slowly and deeply thrust into her, kissing her the whole time. </p>
<p>When I’m close I reach down and pinch her clit and she comes with a whimper. Her spasming pussy walls milk my orgasm out of me and I come deep inside her. Before I pull out, I take my mouth off of hers and say:<br/>	“You are mine.”<br/>	“Yes. I am.”</p>
<p>I pull out and cover us with blankets before pulling her into my arms.<br/>	“Jax?”<br/>	“Yes, Veronica?”<br/>	“When did you figure out my name?”<br/>	“After I stole your bag.”<br/>	“You know I will only follow orders when we’re having sex right?”<br/>	“Oh, I know. You’re going to be difficult the rest of the time. I welcome it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>